


A Catchy Song

by HarmonicAscent



Series: Inside Amity's Mind [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, Gay, Good for them, Look I wrote something that isn't angst, Love Confessions, Songfic, These witches gay, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonicAscent/pseuds/HarmonicAscent
Summary: She can't wait any longer. Amity knows that she'll never have an answer to a question she never asks. And she has to make it meaningful.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Inside Amity's Mind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923130
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	A Catchy Song

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here’s some fluff to counter all of the angst I’ve been writing. Which I’m not apologizing for. So hah.

Nights on the Boiling Isles were often the most peaceful. Certain monsters were prowling, sure, but without the searing heat and surging crowds, one could find a certain level of calm at night. Amity Blight found that night time was when she could do her best thinking. Especially if it was after everyone in her family was already asleep.

Should she have been awake? Probably not. But she didn’t have school the next day, and she wanted to have something special ready. She’d been preparing for weeks for this day. She’d contacted Willow, Eda, and Lilith. They were all prepared to be busy that day so Amity forgot to have her time alone with Luz.

She’d been rehearsing possible lines. The words she wanted to say. She’d planned for every possibility, but ended up scrapping most of those plans. If there was one thing she’d learned, it was that Luz brought spontaneity with her wherever she went. There was no planning for Luz. But Amity could at least plan for herself.

But most of all? She’d been psyching herself up, preparing for the worst and hoping for the best. For she’d reached a point where she couldn’t keep wondering what Luz’s feelings were. There was no more waiting. If she didn’t make a move, nothing would ever happen.

And she so desperately wanted something to happen.

Amity was going to confess to Luz.

The last thing she needed was something to make it special. Something to really bring it all together. If it was going to be a confession, it had to be meaningful. Amity didn’t just want to tell Luz how she felt about her. She wanted to show her.

With a guitar on her lap and a song in her heart, she was writing out chords and lyrics to a serenade.

0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0

When she woke up the following morning, Amity could feel a heavy pit of nervousness in her stomach. She took a deep breath and got out of bed. “You can do this, Amity. Even if she doesn’t feel the same way…you have to know. And the only way you’ll know is if you ask.” She washed up and got dressed. She wore something nicer, a loose pink dress and black leggings. Pink ankle boots tied it all together. She put her hair up like she normally did and nodded to herself in the mirror. “That should do it.” She paused. “Wait, hang on…” She opened a drawer in her vanity and pulled out a pale blue barrette with a pink flower and clipped it into her hair. “There.”

Her parents were out of town. She wouldn’t have to worry about running into them today. Even Ed and Em had agreed not to tease her for the day. She would need to maintain focus or she would chicken out, and honestly, they wanted to see her succeed.

That didn’t stop the twins from taking a look at her outfit. Emira raised an eyebrow at the barrette in her hair. “What’s with this? You’ve already got the hair tie, what purpose does this serve?”

“It just holds back the strands of my hair that tend to fall in my face, the ones that aren’t long enough to reach the hair tie,” Amity explained, though she avoided eye contact. Emira wanted to say more, but decided to drop it.

“Good luck, Amity,” Edric said with a supportive smile.

“We’ll be here for you if you need us, okay?” Emira explained.

Amity nodded and, shockingly, embraced them both. “Thank you.”

The twins looked at each other in surprise. None of them had hugged each other since they were little kids. “No problem, Amity,” Emira said softly.

Amity stepped back and smiled. “It’s time for me to go. I’ll see you two tonight.” She turned and hurried out the door.

The walk to the Owl House was intense. Every step felt heavier. Every movement raised new worries in her mind, caused anxiety to rise up within her. Maybe it wasn’t time yet. Maybe she should wait a bit longer.

“No,” she said out loud. “I’ve already waited too long. I should have told her a long time ago.”

“Told who what?”

Amity yelped in surprise, flailing a little. Standing on her right was Luz. “Luz?! How long have you been there?” She was wearing light blue pants, a white shirt, and a short sleeved black button down that was hanging open.

“Well, I saw you walking into the woods and I started following you. Then I caught up to you and started walking next to you, but you didn’t see me. I was about to say something, but then you started talking. I guess you didn’t mean to say that out loud?”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Amity said with a nervous giggle. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll tell you about it later.”

“Cryptic, I like it!”

Amity took a deep breath. “Luz, I have somewhere I want to take you.”

“Of course you do, you’ve been asking me every day this week to make sure I’d be free today,” Luz said with a snort. “So, what do you want to do?”

0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0

Amity took Luz to her favorite places in town first. She took her to lunch at her favorite restaurant, to a place where people could put on illusion helmets and experience fictional realities as though they were really there, and to Eda’s stand’s usual location, though the Owl Lady wasn’t working that day.

“Hey, what are we doing here?” Luz asked, her head tilted.

Amity smiled. “Don’t tell Eda this, but I was actually one of her best customers for a long time before you came here. I wouldn’t buy potions or anything, though. I’d get human things. I bought the Azura books from her. I bought the movie, too, though figuring out how to use it was a pain. I had to do a ton of research, gather more supplies, and learn how to use human technology. It took me a couple of months.”

“How has Eda never mentioned any of this?” Luz asked, amazed.

“Ed and Em are illusionists, remember? They helped with disguises. I never went to the stand as my natural self, I always had some disguise on. I, um, had a reputation to maintain at the time,” she said, looking sadly at the ground.

Luz touched her chin and lifted her head up. “Hey, that’s in the past. You’re a different person now, Amity. You’re your true self.”

Amity smiled, a light pink on her cheeks. “Thanks, Luz.” She took Luz’s hand. It was starting to get late. “Come on. I have one more place to show you.” She flagged down a taxi carriage and instructed the driver to take her to a certain location, one which Luz didn’t recognize the name of. The driver gave her a look before shrugging and taking off.

Once they arrived, Amity led Luz up a hill. Luz gasped when they reached the crest. “It’s amazing,” she whispered.

The sun was setting on the Boiling Isles. However, something was very different about this spot. Luz had watched the sunset from the sky before, but here, a strange natural phenomenon was occurring. Butterflies swirled around in the air, the light catching on their sparkling wings. Water droplets flecked off of their wings, causing the light to refract and rainbows to shine around the hilltop.

“Have a seat,” Amity said. While Luz watched the butterflies, Amity had set up a picnic blanket. A basket sat in the middle of it. She was sitting on the blanket, her cheeks pink and a smile on her face.

Luz sat down next to Amity. The pale witch took a deep breath and summoned her guitar. “Luz Noceda, human from a far away land and the best thing to ever happen to me, I have something I want to tell you.”

Amity checked to make sure the instrument was in tune before she started.

_“We’re far apart  
In every way  
But you’re the best part of my day  
And sure as I  
Breathe the air  
I know we are the perfect pair_

_On a prickly path that goes on for miles  
But it’s worth it just to see you smile  
And I cannot  
Be pulled apart  
From the hold you have on my heart  
And even if  
The world tells us it’s wrong  
You’re in my head like a catchy song.”_

Luz looked like she wanted to say something, but Amity kept playing. She gave Luz a smile and shook her head. Luz understood. Comments were to wait until the end.

_The seasons change  
And leaves may fall  
But I’ll be with you through them all  
And rain or shine  
You’ll always be mine_

_On a prickly path that goes on for miles  
You’re the only one who makes it all worthwhile  
And you should not  
Blame me too  
If I can’t help falling in love with you…_

Amity looked up at Luz. The words were out. There was no going back now. She’d said it. Her eyes widened in surprise. Luz had tears in her eyes. “I-I’m sorry, did I make you uncomfortable? I’m…I didn’t mean to…” A deep aching surged in her chest. The guitar vanished and she moved to get up, but Luz pulled her into a tight hug.

“I love you too, Amity,” Luz whispered. Amity could feel the tears dripping onto her shoulders. “I…never thought you could feel the same. Nobody would want someone like me.”

Amity let out a short laugh. “I want you, Luz. Anyone who says that you’re not worth all the love in both of our worlds can go die in a ditch for all I care. They don’t matter. They’re missing out on the best person I’ve ever met.” Amity pulled the barrette out of her hair and clipped it into Luz’s. “I love you. And nobody’s unwanted opinion can change that.”

Luz leaned back, looking like she was about to start shedding more tears. “Hey Amity, may I kiss you?”

Amity’s heart skipped a beat and she grinned. “Of course you may.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song is “You’re in my Head like a Catchy Song” from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The song was written by Daniel Ingram, Joanna Lewis, and Kristine Songco.


End file.
